Of Scandal, Cuddles and Kisses
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Kalau aku... Aku tanpa ragu akan melakukan ini di depan publik jika kau bersikap seperti Sasuke." [WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Of Scandal, Cuddles and Kisses**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"I'M GOING NUTS!"_

Nara Shikamaru mengerlingkan mata mendengar seruan yang berasal dari pemuda di kursi penumpang. Dengan tenang ia mendahului mobil yang ada di depannya dan berhenti tepat beberapa senti meter sebelum garis _zebra crossing._

"Kali ini apa yang kalian bicarakan? Tsunade-_san _tidak mungkin memintamu datang ke kantornya seperti tadi tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Uzumaki Naruto, aktor berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang masih mengacak rambut pirangnya menarik napas panjang. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi melewati kendaraan lain setelah lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau.

"Aku tidak percaya dia memintaku untuk tetap berdekatan dengan Sakura. Aku yakin semua orang di Jepang mengetahui skandal kami, dan hal paling penting untuk meredamnya adalah dengan memberikan klarifikasi. Bukan diam, lari dan sembunyi seperti yang dia sarankan."

Lelaki yang duduk di balik kemudi terlihat melirik ke kaca spion, memastikan bahwa ada jarak aman antara kendaraannya dan kendaraan di belakangnya sebelum berbelok memasuki lajur jalan yang lebih lebar.

"Kurasa dia ingin kau bertahan dengan gosip itu untuk sementara waktu. Ingat, Sakura sedang bersiap meluncurkan _single _terbaru dan kurasa agensi memang sengaja membiarkan skandal itu mencuat."

"Menarik perhatian dengan menggunakanku sebagai umpan? Sangat menyenangkan." Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Tidak semua orang bisa menarik perhatian dengan mudah sepertimu. Tidak ada salahnya mengikuti permainan mereka untuk sementara waktu."

Sang Uzumaki mengerang kesal mendengar penuturan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai _manager-_nya itu. Hal yang paling tidak ia sukai dari dunia hiburan adalah posisinya yang sering dimanfaatkan banyak orang.

Statusnya sebagai aktor muda yang sudah berhasil memegang peran penting di beberapa film membuat namanya dikenal dan wajahnya diingat banyak orang. Naruto tidak pernah mengira kalau ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan sebesar ini dari ajang pemilihan model salah satu brand pakaian yang ia ikuti hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Semua yang didapatkannya memang bisa membuat banyak orang ternganga dan merasa iri, tapi tidak banyak di antara mereka yang tahu sebesar apa kerja keras yang ia lakukan hingga bisa sampai di posisinya sekarang.

Naruto tentu masih ingat ketika ia mendapatkan peran pertamanya sebagai seorang siswa SMA yang pembangkang dan sering terlibat perkelahian. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sutradara meneriakkan kata-kata kasar padanya ketika ia gagal menunjukkan perasaan benci kepada lawan mainnya hingga akhirnya ia diusir untuk pulang dan dilarang muncul di _setting _sebelum berhasil mendalami karakternya.

Naruto juga masih ingat ketika ia harus menghabiskan waktu selama tiga bulan penuh di salah satu rumah sakit untuk melakukan riset saat ia mendapatkan peran sebagai seorang pasien pengidap tumor. Ia ingat bagaimana ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Haru, seorang pemuda yang menjadi inspirasi utamanya ketika memerankan karakter di film yang akan ia ikuti saat itu. Ia ingat bagaimana pemuda berwajah cantik itu mengajaknya berkeliling walaupun ia harus duduk di atas kursi roda, bagaimana pemuda itu mengajaknya mengikuti sesi terapi yang memang harus dijalani setiap minggu, dan bagaimana pemuda itu tersenyum sembari membisikkan kata terima kasih beberapa saat sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhir.

Naruto melakukan banyak hal yang mungkin tidak pernah orang bayangkan dengan tujuan agar ia bisa memerankan semua peran yang dipercayakan padanya—walaupun di beberapa film ia hanya muncul kurang dari sepuluh menit, ia tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin agar peran kecilnya itu bisa diingat oleh semua orang yang menonton.

Semua yang ia dapatkan adalah hasil dari kerja keras yang sampai detik ini masih ia lakukan, itulah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak menyukai orang-orang yang berusaha mengambil keuntungan dari semua jerih payahnya hanya demi mendapatkan pengakuan dari orang-orang mengenai keberadaan mereka di dunia entertain.

Seperti yang ditulis di beberapa media masa, Naruto memang menyukai Sakura—tidak sebagai seorang kekasih seperti yang mereka pikir, tapi lebih sebagai seorang sahabat baik yang sejak awal selalu ada untuk mendukungnya. Sakura memang debut lebih dulu darinya dan ia beruntung karena mereka bernaung di agensi yang sama (karena sejak awal ia sudah mengidolakan gadis pemilik rambut merah muda itu).

Mereka memiliki hubungan yang dekat, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangkal, tapi ia tidak suka bagaimana _management_ membiarkan foto-foto dirinya dan Sakura ketika mereka menghabiskan libur musim dingin seminggu yang lalu beredar luas di muka umum. Ia tidak suka bagaimana _paparazzi-paparazzi _itu terus membuntutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Yang paling tidak ia sukai adalah bagiamana _fans-_nya dan _fans _Sakura bertengkar di dunia maya, saling melemparkan tuduhan bahwa idola mereka tidak pantas bersama—karena Sakura lebih pantas dengan Sasuke dan Naruto 'tidak diperbolehkan' memiliki kekasih.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan tanpa ragu turun dari mobilnya, bergegas masuk ke gedung apartemen yang sudah ia tinggali selama dua tahun terakhir. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa menangkap beberapa _paparazzi _tengah sibuk mengambil fotonya dan beberapa orang yang ia lewati berbisik-bisik membicarakan skandalnya dengan sang sahabat.

_"Moshi-moshi," _Naruto melemparkan pakaian kotor yang baru saja ia lepaskan ke keranjang yang memang disediakan tepat di samping pintu kamar mandi. Sementara sebelah tangannya sibuk memperbaiki piyama yang kini ia kenakan, sebelah tangannya yang lain memasang ponselnya dalam mode _loudspeaker_.

_"Naru, sahabatmu terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti kalau semua tulisan yang dia baca dan berita yang dia dengar sama sekali tidak benar. Pukul kepalanya untukku!"_

Sang Uzumaki melepaskan tawa. Ia duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah dan menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman. Sebuah cengiran lebar terulas di wajahnya saat ia berhasil menyamankan diri dengan amat sangat baik.

"Apa lagi yang si _Teme _itu lakukan padamu, Sakura-_chan?"_

_ "BERHENTI MENGGUNAKAN PANGGILAN ITU PADA KEKASIHKU_, DOBE_!"_

_ "SHUT UP!"_

Si pemuda berambut pirang kembali melepaskan tawa mendengar pertengkaran kedua sahabat dekatnya; Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar ringisan dan teriakan kesal sang Uchiha. Tidak ada satu pun orang di luar sana yang mengetahui bagaimana ekspresifnya model muda itu ketika sedang bersama kekasihnya. Salahkan _image _dingin dan misterius yang digunakan agensinya ketika mereka memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada publik.

"Oi, _Teme, _aku tidak mungkin berkencan dengan Sakura. Aku lelah terus mengulang pernyataan ini kepadamu, kau tahu?" ucapnya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

_"You hear that? Why don't you trust me, dumbass?"_

_ "I do trust you, but you have to say that to public so they trust you, too!"_

_ "Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal tanpa persetujuan dari agensiku, berengsek!"_

"Hey, hey, hey, kurasa kalian berdua sudah sedikit melampaui batas," potong Naruto sebelum Sasuke kembali melemparkan protes kepada kekasihnya. Ia memang senang mendengar pertengkaran kekanakan kedua orang ini, tapi ia tidak bisa diam jika perkataan mereka sudah mendekati garis berbahaya.

Si pemuda berambut pirang bisa mendengar helaan napas panjang dari kedua sahabatnya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sakura sedang melipat kedua lengan di depan dada sementara Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya, berusaha mengembalikan semua akal sehatnya.

"Dengar, _Teme, _aku memang pernah menyukai Sakura, tapi aku tahu batasku. Aku tidak bisa terus menghadapi sifat kekanakannya seperti yang selalu kau lakukan dan aku juga tidak mungkin bisa tahan dengan semua omelan yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah habis terlontar dari mulutnya."

Dari suara dengusan geli yang sampai di telinganya, Naruto tahu ia sudah mengatakan hal yang benar. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menutup mata dan lebih menyamankan diri dari sebelumnya.

"Dan kau, Sakura, kalau kekasihmu yang berengsek itu terus mempedulikan perkataan orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, sebaiknya kau putuskan saja dia."

Naruto tersenyum puas ketika mendengar teriakan 'YAH!' dari pemuda yang sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak mereka di karantina ketika sesi ajang pemilihan model yang membuatnya berhasil mencapai tingkat kesuksesannya seperti sekarang.

"Skandal seperti ini akan terus muncul selama kita berkarir dan kalau kekasih minim ekspresimu itu terus keras kepala, katakan padanya kali ini aku akan benar-benar melemparkan mangkuk ukuran jumbo milik Ichiraku—berserta isinya—ke kepalanya dan memastikan foto hasil tindakanku tadi dipajang di halaman depan berbagai tabloid dan majalah sebagai topik utama."

Ya, Sakura dan Sasuke memang menjalin hubungan spesial sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka memang tidak membagi kebahagiaan mereka dengan publik, tapi Naruto tahu keduanya sama sekali tidak merasa hal itu adalah sebuah keharusan. Nyatanya, bagi entertainer seperti mereka, menjalin hubungan diam-diam jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan menjalin hubungan yang diketahui semua orang.

"Baiklah, kurasa tugasku sudah selesai. _Teme, _kau harus pulang sebelum jam malammu terlewat atau aku akan memberitahukan pertengkaranmu ini kepada Itachi dan kita lihat apa yang akan _manager _sekaligus kakakmu itu lakukan."

_"KAU TIDAK BISA MENGANCAMKU SEPERTI ITU, _DOBE_!"_

"Sakura, tendang Sasuke kalau dia tidak mau keluar dari apartemenmu dan aku mencintaimu! _Bye!"_

Naruto segera memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum kembali mendengar teriakan protes seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menghembuskan napas lega, puas atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dan membuka kedua matanya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, membalas tatapan sepasang mata dengan iris berwarna coklat yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengarah padanya.

_"I did a great job, didn't I?" _tanyanya sembari mengulaskan senyum yang ia yakin selalu berhasil membuat lelaki di sebelahnya berhenti berpikir.

"Merepotkan."

Naruto kembali menempelkan sisi wajahnya ke dada sosok yang sejak tadi menjadi sandarannya dan melingkarkan kedua lengan di pinggang sang Nara. Sebuah rengekan meluncur dari mulutnya ketika tubuh lelak itu bergeser beberapa kali sebelum berhenti dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman, yakni bersandar di lengan sofa.

"Menurutmu berapa lama Sakura akan mengabaikan Sasuke kali ini, Shika?"

"Entahlah. Satu minggu?"

"Terlalu singkat," Naruto menggelengkan kepala, membuat rambut pirangnya berantakan karena bergesekan dengan kemeja yang dikenakan sang _manager. _"Dari nada bicaranya tadi, kurasa dia bisa mengabaikan si _Teme _itu selama satu bulan."

"Mereka bisa mati kalau berjauhan selama itu."

Naruto kembali melepaskan tawa. Walaupun terdengar gombal, sepasang kekasih itu nyatanya memang tidak bisa jauh dari satu sama lain lebih dari dua minggu. Sasuke terlalu posesif untuk membiarkan Sakura lepas dari kendalinya, sementara Sakura terlalu manja untuk bisa melepaskan diri dari si pemuda berambut _raven._

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku bersikap seperti Sasuke, Shika? Apa kau juga akan hilang akal seperti Sakura?" Naruto menumpukan dagunya di dada sang lawan bicara dan tanpa ragu menatap lurus sepasang mata yang selalu terlihat bosan dan malas itu.

"Jika kau bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung mendapatkan anggukkan kecil. "Aku tidak akan ragu untuk melemparkan mangkuk ramen Ichiraku porsi jumbo ke kepalamu, tentu saja."

"HEI!"

Dengusan geli dan tatapan lembut yang dilemparkan Shikamaru membuat gembungan pipi yang diperlihatkan Naruto mengecil sedikit demi sedikit. Putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk merapikan anak rambut Shikamaru yang lepas dari ikatan sebelum melingkar di leher sang Nara dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajah mereka dengan perlahan.

"Kalau aku... Aku, tanpa ragu, akan melakukan ini di depan publik jika kau bersikap seperti Sasuke," bisiknya sebelum mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman kasar yang makin intens seiring berjalannya waktu.

Naruto tahu ia tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang ia katakan karena Tsunade tidak akan ragu untuk melemparnya dari puncak menara Tokyo jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa hal yang menimpa Sasuke dan Sakura tidak akan pernah menimpa mereka.

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan sedikit menjauhkan diri. Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan posisinya sudah berubah. Ia sudah tidak duduk bersebelahan dengan sebelah lengan melingkar di pinggang kekasihnya lagi. Kini ia sudah duduk di pangkuan Shikamaru dengan posisi berhadapan, sebelah tangan masih melingkar di leher sang Nara sementara sebelahnya lagi ada di kepala bagian belakang kekasihnya.

Naruto mengulaskan senyum ketika lelaki yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu menarik bagian belakang kepalanya agar bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Naruto menyadari keberadaan sebelah tangan Shikamaru yang lain ketika ia merasakan sebuah remasan pelan di pinggangnya.

Kehidupannya sebagai seorang _public figure _memang selalu membuatnya gila dan selalu memaksanya untuk tidak pernah berhenti bekerja keras, tapi dibalik semua itu, Naruto tahu kalau setelah semua skandal yang ia dapatkan, setelah semua kegilaan yang muncul di depan matanya dan semua rasa lelah di akhir hari, selalu ada seseorang yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Membuatnya melupakan apa yang seharusnya ia pikirkan.

Membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: **__It's not my best but I tried. _Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya _mood _ShikaNaru saya muncul lagi, _yeah! _Akhir-akhir ini sebenarnya saya tidak bersemangat mem-_publish _karena tingkat _reviewer_ yang semakin rendah (dan membuat saya kecewa berat) tapi saya menyukai apa yang saya lakukan. Saya tidak akan berhenti, tapi saya tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena sudah membuat saya _moody _karena keengganan mereka untuk mengapresiasi usaha saya mencuri waktu demi membuat semua _fic _ini_._ _I should stop my rambling now. Okay, I'll see you later guys! _^^


End file.
